love of a soldier
by gothygurl
Summary: bella and edward have known each other for years.they've laughed with each other cried with each other. seniors in forks high leads them to the hardest thing they will ever do.they have to live half way waround with world from each other. ah/au
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

12 years. that's how long we've known each other. We meet when we were 6. It was the first day of kindergarten. the first day I have ever been to school and I was scared shitless. But he was there.

*~*FLASHBACK*~*

A little girl with long curly brown hair in a pink dress sitting in a corner. A little boy with cooper hair walks over and wipes her tears from her face.

'why are you crying' he asks with a confused look on his face

'I'm scared' she looks up and sees him looking at her with bright green eyes.

'why are you scared.'

'cause I don't know anyone'

'well you know me. Hi my name's Edward.' he smiles as he sticks out his hand for her to shake.

She takes it and smiles back. 'my names Bella'.

*~*FLASHBACK*~*

And that my friends is how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

If there is one thing I hate most in this world its having to wake up early. Hate it even more when I have to because of school. Its not that I hate school its just why does it have to start so early? The one good thing about school is that it gives me more time to hang out with Edward. Sure we hang out every weekend and everyday after school but add in the time that we spend at school together and you'll see how close we are. We always have been close since we first meet. We know each other's dreams and what we want to do after graduation. But what Edward knows best of all is how I hate waking up early.

'Bella come on we're gunna be late!' Edward tends to yell when he has to wait for me to finish getting ready.

'I'm coming Edward calm down.'

'finally.' he said as I came down the stairs. When I got down he already had my bag in his hand and was pulling me to door with his other.

'Edward I kind of need that arm.' I laughed as he pulled me to his car and opened the door. I slid In and he closed the door.

'you know I hate being late for school.' he said as he got in and started the car.

'you hate being late for anything.' I said looking over at him

'that is not true and you know it.'

Yes it is.'

'no its not.'

'Yes it is.'

'Bella.'

'Edward.'

'we're here.' he says as he parks

'I win.' I look over at him and smile.

'no you don't.' he says as we get out of the car and start walking over to Jaspers car.

'yes I do.'

'BELLAAAAAAA!' I can hear Emmet all the way from the other side of the parking lot at his car. And a second later I'm in the air and being squeezed to death.

'hi Emmet.' I laugh as he puts me down.

'hey little sis.'

'Emmet your only 10 minutes older then me.' even though we're twins we and look a lot alike we also look a lot different. He's 6'4 bark brown hair and eyes. Buff and tan. I on the other hand am totally different. I'm only 5'4 pale as can be with out looking sick. He's strong and well I'm not.

'HA! see you just said your self that I'm older so Ha I win.' he says with a stupid grin of his. I just roll me eyes at him and start walking to the doors with Edward.

'hey Bella.' Edward looks over at me with a distraught look on his face.

'Edward what's wrong?' I ask him with wide eyes. It scares me when he looks like that. The last time he looked like that was when his grandfather died last year.

'can e talk when we get back to your place?' he looks me in the eyes and I can see the pain in them.

'Edward please what's wrong your scaring me.'

'I'm sorry I just cant tell you here.'

'Does it have to do with getting in to YALE?' he has dreamed of going to YALE ever since we we're little. There isn't that I remember him not wanting to YALE.

'ill tell you later okay so just drop it.' next thing I know he's half way down the hall.

'Edward!' I yelled after him but it was to late.

'did you tell him?' I heard Alice ask coming up behind me.

'what do you mean. tell him what?' I tried to play dumb but I knew she wouldn't fall for it.

'Bella Marie Swan don't you bullshit me you know what I'm talking about. Did you tell him you love him.' she was right I do know what she talking about.

'no Al I didn't.' I turn to look at her. She can see the slight hurt in my eyes along with the slight fear.

'what happened? Did he tell you?' I look at her confused.

'did he tell me what?' she looked at me with wide eyes and her hands flew over her mouth.

'did I say that?' she asked sheepishly as he lowered her hands.

'yes now tell me what do you mean.'

She look at me with sadness in her eyes.

'I cant tell you. Its his story to tell. And you can not tell him I said anything.' the sadness was replaced with pleading.

'okay okay I wont say anything, but Alice please the both of you are scaring me.'

The bell rang and the halls began to empty.

'I'm sorry Bella but I cant. Just forget I said anything and enjoy the last day of school. it's the last time we will ever be here again.' and with that she was gone.


End file.
